Fun with Watanuki: Sharing is not Caring
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Dômeki gets jealous about Yûko and Watanuki's relationship. Mature content


-1**Sharing is not caring **by Melfina Lupin

**Summery**: Dômeki gets jealous about Watanuki's relationship with Yûko

**Author's Note**: I'm really sorry for the long delay. First my computer crashed, deleting this story, and then I got sidetracked by Naruto. Now I have to start from scratch. Story inspired by Evherie's 'July' because beach sex is too good to pass up!

**Rating**: NC-17

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP owns xxHOLIC

Dômeki never trusted Yûko completely. Yûko was sneaky and devious, always had an ulterior motive. Dômeki hated that. She was also extremely powerful. The first time he met Yûko he could feel the tremendous power she kept well-hidden beneath her eccentric, flamboyant façade. That quickly made him uneasy and suspicious. Something too powerful cannot be trusted, his grandfather once told him when Dômeki was barely five. Dômeki took that advice to heart. With his grandfather as the chief priest of the temple, Dômeki was well-aware of the dangers of the too-powerful.

He only tolerated her and her bizarre antics because there was one thing about her that he trusted and that was taking care of Watanuki when the adorable idiot was too selfless to take care of his own self. Yûko may send them on dangerous missions from time to time, risking life and limb of her servant to fulfill a client's wish, yes, but she was always around to give valuable help with a price when things got bad, when Dômeki's power was at its limit and he was no longer able to protect Watanuki. Never once did she ever abandon Watanuki when Dômeki could not save the boy himself and for that Dômeki endured the maddening woman.

However, as Dômeki became closer with Watanuki he became jealous of Yûko as well. He couldn't stand the close relationship Watanuki and Yûko shared. Sometimes it felt that they were the main players and Dômeki was only along for the ride, only their to help Watanuki and nothing more. Over time, Dômeki noticed their reactions slowly changing from boss-employer to friends and then maybe a bit more. It made him angry that maybe, just maybe, something more went one between the two of them, something secret, since Dômeki was involved with Watanuki now, but he never said anything and Watanuki never told him anything. Dômeki was suspicious, and he hated that part of himself. He so badly to trust Watanuki.

He gave the idea the benefit of a doubt. Watanuki had a wish and Yûko was a wish granter, Watanuki saw her everyday, he worked for her, so, of course, their relationship had gotten closer, deeper. But that didn't mean that Dômeki had to like it. Watanuki was his and Dômeki was always bad at sharing was belonged to him.

For the most part, Dômeki wrote his suspicion off as a product of his overly cynical imagination. If Watanuki had any secrets he didn't keep them for long. The boy was as transparent as glass. Dômeki could always read him like a book. He knew where he stood with Watanuki. When he did something to piss him off Watanuki was quickly to tell him (usually by yelling very loudly) and he was just as ready to reward Dômeki when the archer did something he approved; usually that only happen when they were alone, naked, and Dômeki was using his hands and his mouth to make Watanuki come. A soft gasp, a moan, and breathless whimper were all signs that Dômeki was doing something right.

But sometimes his nagging little doubt got the better of him, and his bit too hard, his hands were too rough, his thrusts against Watanuki's slender body where too forceful.

If he was more vocal about his feelings, maybe Dômeki could've talked about his feelings with Watanuki but how? Where would he begin? He was such a mess. He was ashamed he felt so jealous, ashamed at the possibility of hurting the boy he loved so very much when he couldn't control himself. Long ago Dômeki learned to rely on his actions to solve his problems, not his words, but when his actions were inadequate, he often retreated. Thinking for days about a new strategy, a new what to get a grip on the situation.

Unfortunately Yûko showing up at the temple with a disgruntled Watanuki in tow wasn't part of Dômeki's plan. It was half past midnight when his mother came into his room and said Watanuki was waiting outside for him with a very strange woman. Sleepiness pushed aside, Dômeki quickly headed outside, his mother following him several steps behind.

"Dômeki-kun!" Yûko called out, waving as he walked outside his home, into the warm night air, the light from his house spilling out into the courtyard. He didn't even blink when he saw that the witch was dressed like she was heading to a beach - hot pink, frilly bath suit, glasses, and her long black hair swept up in a ponytail. Watanuki stood behind her, still in his school uniform, and obviously not happy with Yûko at the moment. In his arms he carried a large umbrella, a folding hair, and towels.

"A job?" he asked.

That made Yûko laugh. "Of course not! We're going to the beach and Watanuki asked if he could invite you along."

Watanuki was seething now. "I did not! Even I don't want to go, you crazy…!"

"Aw, come on! It will be fun! There's going to be a star shower tonight!"

"A beach? At night?" Dômeki's mother asked from the doorway. She was hesitant and confused, staring at Yûko like she was some nut.

Watanuki suddenly looked concerned. "Please don't worry, Dômeki-san," he said. "I work for Yûko-san. She's crazy but she's not dangerous."

"Of course I'm not dangerous! So, do you want to go Dômeki? You'll get to see Watanuki in his swimming shorts."

"I'm not going swimming," Watanuki added.

"But if you don't want to," Yûko continued, his smile becoming too sly for Dômeki's liking, "I guess I'll be the one who helps Watanuki put on sun block. Don't want all that soft, sensitive skin to burn, you know."

Watanuki looked ready to explode. "What the hell!"

If he didn't go, Dômeki would be leaving Watanuki in Yûko's clutches. Like hell he'd let that witch have him.

"I'll go," Dômeki murmured, before disappearing inside his house to gather a few items.

"You know, she was just teasing you," Watanuki murmured as they walked towards the empty seashore, sinking into the cool, soft sand with each step. Watanuki eyes were downcast, his voice soft. He never thought that he would ever defend Yûko for anything but Dômeki was obviously pissed about her silly banter and he was tired of the tense silence between them. "Trying to get a rise out of you."

"Sure," Dômeki murmured.

Watanuki glared.

Like it or not, Watanuki liked having the moron around, not only because they were having mind-blowing sex at night (and sometimes during the day) but because Dômeki was quiet and he made the atmosphere around him quiet. Watanuki liked that best. When he was with Dômeki the monsters and ghosts vanished so Watanuki's mind could settle down, be at peace. When he was around Dômeki it was like his mind was suddenly placed in cool, calm water. But this was just ridiculous. Dômeki had been irritable the whole way to the beach!

"What the hell is up with you?" He hissed, almost managing to restrain himself from grabbing hold of Dômeki's shirt and shaking him, to vent his frustration. Almost. "It's like your sulking or something. You know Yûko is weird like that."

Watanuki stopped, panting, and glared some more at Dômeki. The taller boy stared right back, unblinking, before breaking eye contact a moment later. It looked like he was about to say something and unfortunately Yûko called out to them.

"We're here!"

They had gotten to the beach in an impossible 5 minutes. Since the nearest one was over an hour away, Dômeki knew that this particular one was special, magical, maybe in a different realm, though it looked completely ordinary. The full moon shined brightly, lighting up the empty landscape. But Yûko had said something about a star shower, didn't she? That place was far from ordinary.

Yûko picked the spot to set up. Like always she lazed about, making the two boys do all the work. While Watanuki unfolded her chair, Dômeki set up the huge umbrella, shoving the end of the pole in the sand so that it stood up. Why, they had an umbrella in the middle of the night was beyond him. Last time he checked no one got moon burn.

"Ah, this is the life," Yûko sighed and she sunk into her chair, a holding a bottle of cool beer in her hand. "Why don't you two boys have a swim? There's still time yet before the show."

"You mean, the star shower?"

Yuko nodded. Her sunglasses were so large only her nose and the bottom portion of her face was visible. She was smiling that strange smile of her, half-smirk, half-grin.

"Was is that exactly?"

"Just like it sounds, Watanuki-kun. It only happens everyone 100 years and it's spectacular."

Watanuki looked unconvinced as he finished setting up camp, fiddling here and there until everything was perfect.

"Remember to put on sun block too," Yûko said from under the umbrella. "It will get awfully bright."

"Yeah, yeah," Watanuki murmured unenthusiastically, bending over to grab the first bottle her saw from Yûko's bag. He tossed it at Dômeki.

"There. Have fun." With that he said on the sandy ground, looking slightly out of place since he hadn't changed from his school uniform.

"You're not swimming?" Dômeki asked.

"Don't want to."

"Why not?"

"He's probably shy about getting undressed," Yûko chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, Watanuki-kun. There's a changing place a little ways that way." She lazily pointed in the direction.

Watanuki shook his head, his frustration mounting. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does. Even the gods need to change before swimming. You do know that this is their beach, right?"

"Oh, hell."

Yûko laughed, amused by the boy's reasonable apprehension. "Don't worry, Watanuki-kun! They won't be here tonight to see us here. So go change. You're wasting time!"

"Whatever," the boy murmured, finally defeated. He stood and reached inside the bag to get his swimming shorts before turning around and heading toward the place Yûko had indicated. Dômeki trailed behind him without a word.

"You know, you don't have to come with me," Watanuki snapped over his shoulder. "I can change by myself, thank you very much."

"Why if you get lost?" Dômeki pointed out. "What about the sun block? You can't reach your back."

The blue-eyed boy was glaring now but didn't reply.

They found the changing easily, aided by the bright moonlight. But Dômeki wasn't expecting it to be so small. It was like a tent really and seemed only big enough to fit one person. Watanuki snorted. "Changing room for the gods my ass."

He stepped forward irritability and shoved the cloth at the entrance away so he could look inside. Dômeki looked over Watanuki shoulder and blinked. Despite appearances, the inside of the tent was huge. Thick carpets covered the floor while richly colored, comfortable chairs and couches were arranged throughout the room, give the space a crowded but homey feel. Lamps glowed warmly from the ceiling and tabletops, covering everything in rich warm light.

"Oh, wow," Watanuki breathed, softly, stepping inside. He looked around in amazement. "Maybe Yûko is drunk."

Dômeki had to admit that the place was…extraordinary but a little too gaudy for his tastes. He stepped inside hesitantly, smelling the heavy scent of incense instead of salt and sand. Meanwhile, Watanuki had found a private nook to undress. Before closing the curtain, he glowered at Dômeki.

"Don't look."

Dômeki rolled his eyes and turned around. He wasn't sure why Watanuki was being self-conscious. It wasn't like he hadn't seen him naked before. Not bothering to find his own nook, he started to strip, his shorts on underneath his clothes, valiantly trying to ignore the fact that Watanuki was totally naked in the small stall behind him.

Peeking around the curtain, Watanuki smiled and happily watched Dômeki undress, clothes dropping to the covered ground to reveal tan skin over hard smooth muscles. Man, he thought, warmth spreading through his body at the sight of his nearly naked lover, next time we need to come to the beach alone.

Before Dômeki could turn around, Watanuki quickly changed, putting his clothes and his glasses aside, and stepped out of the stall, coming up behind the archer him. He reached around for the bottle of lotion.

Trying not to sound too excited, Watanuki said, "I'll you do first…er…I mean I'll put sun block on you first…not…er…" He snapped his mouth shut, not even bothering to finished his sentence. He would just end up with his foot in his mouth or very embarrassed plus he really didn't need any more stimulation right now. He sighed, trying to will his half-hard erection to go away. But that seemed impossible when Dômeki was looking so…hot.

"Fine."

Dômeki waited patiently, not in the mood to object, while Watanuki nervously fumbled with the bottle. Finally he managed to open the cap and squeeze some of the ointment onto his palm with more force than necessary with left Watanuki with a half empty bottle and his hand filled with the stuff. Unlike ordinary sun block, it was clear, think but not creamy, and smell faintly of strawberries.

Slowly, Watanuki smoothed the lotion onto Dômeki's broad shoulders. He loved the feel of Dômeki's warmth against his hands. With more care than was necessary he traced his fingers across Dômeki's skin. Sun block aside, Watanuki just wanted to touch him. He would have thought that since he was sleeping with the archer maybe his lust for Dômeki would fade after time. That wasn't the case. Watanuki still loved to touch his warm body, still addicted to the strong body that was no unlike his own. His hands were greedy and insatiable as he stroked Dômeki's back, fingers trailing down his spine and then upwards again to caress the strong shoulders and neck.

Thanks to the lamplight he could see long marks against his shoulders. They were fading, too shallow to scar and not very painful looking but Watanuki was curious about them. He didn't know Dômeki had cats. As he continued to rub, he counted eight marks in all, four gracing each shoulder blade as if something had scratched him. Then it hit him. He had done this to Dômeki!

Heat quickly flooded into his face. All at once he was embarrassed and incredibly aroused at the idea that he had done that to Dômeki, during sex, when Watanuki was laying on his back with his hands gripping Dômeki's shoulders, his hands tightening and curling with each pleasurable thrust.

Without thinking, he leaned closer to Dômeki and licked one of the scratch marks with the deep of his tongue. The sweet, oily taste of the sun block was not unpleasant and it even tasted like strawberries. In such close proximity Watanuki couldn't hide his erection, tenting the front of his shorts and pressing against Dômeki's backside. Yet for the moment he really didn't care about that. Funny how his sense of modesty went out the window when he was horny and Dômeki was half-naked.

Dômeki, put into a temporary trance from the unexpected massage, snapped awake at the touch of something warm and wet pressing against his shoulders and then something much more interesting down below. He stayed perfectly still, knowing how much Watanuki liked to tease. He felt himself harden while Watanuki lapped at his shoulders. It felt so good that he didn't wonder why Watanuki was so attracted to that part of his body for long.

He moan quietly when Watanuki reached around a cupped him through his shorts, messaging through the fabric. His touch was far too light to satisfy Dômeki so the archer reached down, put his hand over Watanuki's and pressed it harder against his cock.

Watanuki chuckled softly, his warm breath spilling across Dômeki's skin. "Well, at least these don't hurt," he muttered, his free hand traces lines up and down Dômeki's shoulder blades.

"Huh?"

"These…the scratch marks," Watanuki said. "I think I scratch you when we…"

Dômeki's head snapped back, trying to looked over his right shoulder. He was only able to see one mark but that was all he needed. Just thinking about Watanuki doing that to him make him incredibly hot. Control flying out the window, Dômeki turned around, hands reaching for Watanuki.

"Wait, Dômeki, don't!"

Watanuki stepped back quickly, self-consciously covering the small bruises on his neck. The darker ones ached a little but it was a pleasant sort of ache but they were worth the passing discomfort. Plus it was nice know that the bruises came from the normally stoic archer who wasn't so stoic in bed. But still there was slightly embarrassing. They probably looked like awful blemishes against his pale skin.

Dômeki paused, eyes lowering to see the bruises Watanuki couldn't conceal. Watanuki stared at him, blue eyes huge and cheeks dusted with a red glow, as he waiting for the other boy to say something, to do something.

Instead, Dômeki looked torn. "I did that to you?"

Watanuki wasn't expecting that type of reaction so he nodded, slightly hesitant. He thought the love-bites were nice. A little ugly, yes, but still very arousing.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Dômeki looked unconvinced, staring at the small marks on Watanuki's neck.

"Look, they're just bruises," he explained. "They'll fade. People get them all the time. It's part of sex. Just like scratching and biting and…" He stop abruptly, getting too excited for his own good but the thought of biting and scratching Dômeki was too good a thought to pass up. "I like them."

Dômeki's expression was blank. Rolling his eyes, Watanuki grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against his own chest, fingers just brushing one of the marks. Slowly the blankness gave away to hesitant interest. Watanuki's skin was warm and soft beneath Dômeki's shaky fingers as he rubbed the area around one wine-colored mark. He thought it would hurt him but Watanuki just sighed, his eyes drifting shut. Dômeki ran the pad of his thumb across the bruise itself, his lips following soon after, kissing and nuzzling each mark on Watanuki's neck and shoulders.

Watanuki purred and wrapped his arms around Dômeki's neck, his fingers lost in Dômeki's soft black hair. The archer lapped at his chest as his hands held Watanuki's slender hips against his, enjoying the feel of Watanuki's body tensing and writhing in pleasure and the sound of his quickening breathing coming out in soft pants. He could feel the other boy's erection against his and moved against him, the delicious friction changing the pants to moans.

"Ah…Dômeki!"

Watanuki pressed tightly up against him, one hand slipping passed the elastic band of Dômeki's shorts to grope his ass. Dômeki groaned as the blunt nails dug into his skin. He thrust harder against Watanuki.

"Fuck…ah, _fuck,"_ Watanuki breathed. "Floor. Now!"

Dômeki had no objections to that order. As long as it'd keep Watanuki in his arms, panting and moving like that, he would do anything. Once on the ground, Watanuki's back cushioned the plush carpet, his hands quickly pushed down Dômeki's shorts as far as he could manage, freeing his straining cock. Dômeki knelt and stripped Watanuki as well, staring momentarily as the beautiful boy moaned, legs spread, hips rolling and bucking against the air. Dômeki felt himself twitch. He could come right now, just watching Watanuki, he realized and forced himself not to grab his dick right then and jerk off. God, he was so close.

Instead he bent down a lick the wet head of Watanuki's cock. There were hands pushing him away.

"No, don't! I'm so close!"

He sounded as desperate for release as Dômeki. He laid down on top of Watanuki, arms holding most of his weight, so they were flush against each over, skin burning skin. Watanuki wrapped his legs tightly around Dômeki's hips, using the leverage to grind himself against him, hard and fast, his hands blinding gripping his shoulders.

Dômeki bent down and pressed his mouth against Watanuki's. The blue-eyes boy moaned and parted his lips when he felt Dômeki's tongue against them. The kiss was rough, all tongue and hot breath and the sexy little whimpers gathered in the back of Watanuki's throat.

Neither of them would last very long, Dômeki decided, feeling something sticky and warm against his belly as he moved against Watanuki. Their thrust were uneven and rough, cocks rubbed together firmly with just enough friction.

Finally Watanuki came, spilling cum over his chest and stomach, with a breathless cry. Closing his eyes, he road out his orgasm. It seemed to last forever, fueled by Dômeki's harsh, uneven pants and his husky voice murmuring incredibly sexy and unrepeatable things in Watanuki's ear. And he knew that this wouldn't be enough to satisfy either of them.

"Want you to fuck me," he moaned, desperate and still very horny as he continued to thrust against the archer.

That finished Dômeki off almost immediately. Growling low in his throat, he climaxed and collapsed on top of his lover, exhausted but not totally spent, while their semen cooled between them. Watanuki chuckled, fingertips stroking Dômeki neck to ass and then back up again.

"Damn," was all Dômeki could say once he got his breath under control. They kissed, long and deep, before he broke away, trailing his lips down Watanuki's neck. Finding an unblemished spot, he opened his mouth and started to suck lightly.

"Oh," Watanuki gasped, back arching, "that's good. Don't stop."

Dômeki didn't intend to, not when Watanuki begged him like that. When he shift to get a better angle, his shoulders started to sting a little. Knowing that Watanuki had marked him like Dômeki was marking him now made him hard all over again. Maybe Watanuki had been right about this kind of stuff.

Finally when the new love bite was finished, Dômeki pulled back and looked down at Watanuki. The boy's face was still flushed and his eyes were still hazy after his orgasm. Seeing that expression made Dômeki do the craziest things.

"I don't like it." The words were out of his mouth before he knew it.

Fortunately Watanuki was still to out of it to take offence. "Like what?" he purred.

"You and that woman. Together. I don't like it."

Focus started to return to Watanuki's eyes. "That woman? Yûko-san?"

"You're mine."

"Idiot, of course I am." Though he would have preferred a changed the in terminology, the message would still be the same. He sat up. "This is about before, right? You were just…jealous?"

Dômeki sighed and nodded. There was no need to lie.

Watanuki laughed and leaned forward to kiss him lightly of the mouth. "There's no need to be jealous, Dômeki. She doesn't mean anything by it. It's just teasing."

"Still don't like it."

"Then tell her to stop," Watanuki said. "But not right this minute. We still have some unfinished business to do."

Just to be sure Dômeki knew what he was talking about, Watanuki pushed him back onto his back, straddled his hips, and reached for the sun block.

"That was really something," Yûko exclaimed, exuberant, as they walked down an empty street towards Yûko's shop. "I forgot how lovely the star showers can be! Don't you think so too, Watanuki-kun?"

"Uh…yeah," Watanuki spoke up, forcing a smile. "Yeah…they were really something. Right, Dômeki?"

The archer shrugged with comment.

Yûko smirked. Bless those boys for trying so gallantly not to look thoroughly ravished. Half-asleep, Watanuki barely managed to walk on his own two feet. The only thing that kept him from falling over was Dômeki's arm around his waist. They looked so adorably exhausted that she didn't have the heart to tell Dômeki that his shirt was inside out or that Watanuki's hair was standing on ends.

The trio paused at the gates and everything was handed over to Watanuki. "Can you put everything back in the storage room, Watanuki-kun?"

The boy frowned, complained, but none the less complied to the order. "Wait for me, Domeki," he called over his shoulder, leaving Yûko and Dômeki alone.

With a sly smile, Yûko reached over and smooth Dômeki's disheveled hair away from his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you had fun."

Dômeki stared back at her but the witch wasn't phased. She just pulled her hand back and waited.

"Watanuki and I are dating."

She smiled. "That's good to hear."

"So I'd like it if you'd stop with the teasing."

"If that is what you wish…"

"It's not a wish. I'm telling you to stop."

That made Yûko toss her head back and laugh hard. After a moment she regained some sense and straightened up, wiping a single tear from her eye. Without a word, she patted Dômeki on the shoulder and then turned and walked through the gates and into her home, still chuckling.

Watanuki meet her at the front door. He stared at her. A happy Yûko was never good. Before he could ask what was wrong, she brushed passed him, pausing only to pat his head affectionately and murmuring, "Hitsuzen gave you a good man, Watanuki-kun. Imagine a man having the balls to stand up to _me_! Haha!"


End file.
